


A day in the life

by ptwg669



Series: Chubby little Kurt [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Diapers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptwg669/pseuds/ptwg669
Summary: A day in the life of Noah and his chubby (more like fat now) little Kurt
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Series: Chubby little Kurt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773253
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	A day in the life

“More daddy.” Kurt cried ones he had finished his food. 

“You’ve had lots baby.” Noah pointed out, kurts new bugger appreciate always shocking him. 

“Still hung’y.” Kurt looked to be on the verge of tears and Noah knew he had lost this round. 

“Okay baby, okay.” Noah said trying to calm his baby down as he pushed himself up. 

Noah grabbed another yogurt from the fridge and walking back over. “This good baby.”

Kurt smiled happily as he banged his hands on the table of his high chair. 

Noah smiled down at his baby as he sat back down opening the yogurt and dipping the spoon in. “Open wide.” He told Kurt as he brand the spoon towards his mouth. 

Kurt eat the yogurt as quickly as his dad would allow and once he was finished he asked his daddy. “Bot bot now.”

In the last couple weeks after breakfast Kurt had taken to having a bottle or two, Noah assumes it was because milk was quite filling and Kurt had admitted last time he cane out of his head space almost five months ago that he liked the feeling of being full. 

“Of course baby.” Noah nodded as he stood back up moving round the kitchen to make the bottle as Kurt sat in his high chair babbling stuff that Noah couldn’t really understand. 

Once Noah was finished he walked back over to the high chair leaning down to take Kurts dirty bib off before he slid the tray out of the high chair and undone the straps that kept his little baby in. 

Noah picked his baby up struggling more the he used to his Kurt’s added weight. But Noah was still able to do it with little problem. He walked the two of them into the living room sitting down in the rooking chair and turning the TV on. 

Kurt leaned back in his dads arms taking the bottle as soon as it was offered to him. 

Kurt drank his bottle quickly like he always did and once he was finished he leaned into Noah for their morning huggles, as he called them. 

Noah held his baby in his arms loving nothing more then the feeling of Kurt in his arms. 

Morning hugs always lasted about half an hour and once it was over it was time for Noah to change Kurt for the day. 

“What do you want to wear today baby?” Noah asked as he places Kurt into the changing table, smiling when Kurt started wiggling around straight away. 

Kurt looked like he was in deep thought before he said. “Small.” Kurts face got serious again as he started thinking. “Daddy pi.” 

Noah nodded as he walked over to the wardrobe that held all of Kurts small clothes, Which were now about two sizes bigger then when this all started, some of the even three sizes bigger. Noah quickly picked his favorite outfit before walking back over. 

“This okay?” Noah asked knowing that Kurt wasn’t always happy to were the clothes Noah picked even when him told him too. 

Kurt just nodded as he put his thumb into his mouth humming something. 

Noah got to quick work changing his baby’s diaper before he pulled Kurts jeans up deciding he would wait until the whole outfit was on before he even tried to get the button done up. 

Noah got Kurt to sit up next pilling the t-shirt on over Kurts head pulling it as far down as it would go, while when Noah first got top it would tuck in now the seam only just reached Kurts belly button. Noah slid the plastic shirt over Kurt arms before letting his baby lay down again. 

“Want me to do the buttons up?” Noah knew that sometimes Kurt liked his tight clothes to be done up, even if they both knew they didn’t always stay done up for long, sometimes Kurt just liked the feeling of them open. 

Kurt just nodded as his thumb went back into his mouth. 

Noah nodded deciding his best bet would be to start his his jeans. 

“Suck your little tummy in.” Noah said as he tapped Kurt not long little tummy. 

Kurt did as he was told sucking his tummy in as much as he could. 

Noah looked down at Kurt with a smile loving the fact that even with his stomach sucked in as much as Kurt could his stomach was still big. 

Noah reached down grabbing the buttons on the jeans and tugging them until they eventually meet. It was a stuggle but Noah finally got the buttons done up and he then quickly moved on to the shirt. 

The shirt proved to be quite a bit harder then the jeans and by the time Noah reaches the third button he had to look up at his little baby with a sweet smile. “Can you suck in a little more baby boy?”

Kurt made a little face as he tried to squeeze his stomach in more. 

He was able to but only by a little bit. Noah was able to get the last of the buttons done up but it was harder then ever. 

“You can let go no.” Noah said softly as he lightly taped the top of his stomach. 

Kurt sighed in relief as he let his stomach go. 

Noah watched as Kurt’s stomach surges forward streighning the buttons on his shirt beyond belief. 

Noah was surprised when the buttons on the shirt stayed done up. 

“They too tight?” Noah asked not wanting his baby to be in too much pain. 

Kurt shock his head as he held his arms up asking for Noah’s help. 

Noah helped Kurt sit up with the intention to then pick his baby up. But once Kurt was in a sitting position the middle two buttons on his shirt finally gave up both bursting and letting Kurts Stomach surge forward a little more. 

Kurt giggled as he looked down at shirt. “Play?” Kurt asked as he held his arms up for his daddy. 

Noah only smiled as he picked his baby up waking the two of them through the house and into the back garden. 

Since Kurt had started gaining weight Noah had decided it was probably best to get a few toys that would make Kurt a little more active, or minding in the slightest but wanting Kurt to stay healthy and knowing that if Kurt got too big he wouldn’t be able to pick his baby up and neither of them wanted that. 

“What do you want to play with?” Noah asked. 

Kurt pointed over to his trampoline a small smile on his face. 

Noah walked them over, placing his baby on the trampoline and making sure Kurt grabbed onto the handle before he walked over to sit in his chair and watch as his baby had fun. 

Noah smiled as he watched Kurt bounce up and down, his stomach giggling with him. 

Kurt played in the garden all morning while Noah sat and watched. 

And around lunch time Kurt let himself fall to the floor with a huff as he shouted, “hung’y”

“What do we say?” Noah asked as he stood up. 

“Food please?” Kurt said with his cutest puppy dog face. 

“That’s better.” Noah nodded as he picked Kurt up waking the two of them back into the house and placing Kurt in his high chair. 

Noah did the strap up and placed the tray were it needed to go. “Daddy will be back in a moment.” Noah promised before he went about the kitchen making lunch for both himself and his baby. 

Once lunch was finished Noah waked round to his baby with two plates of food, sitting in the chair he placed both of them on the table far enough away that his baby couldn’t grab them. 

The minute Kurt saw the food he started to try and reach over and take some. “You have to wait.” Noah reminded his baby as he reached over to grab Kurts bib. “Daddy needs to feed you.” 

“Me.” Kurt said as he tried to stop Noah from doing his bib up. 

“You know the rules baby.” Noah pointed out.  
While when they first started doing this Noah would allow Kurt to feed himself when he asked, since gaining weight Kurts Appetite had gotten bigger and when he fed himself he tended to eat to quickly and either give himself the hiccups or make himself sick. “Daddy has to feed you.” 

Noah sat back down Kurts bib now on and reached Over to grab one of the sandwiches. “Open wise.” He told Kurt who happily did as he was told. 

Noah spent the rest of lunch happily feeding his baby and occasionally eating some of his own lunch. 

Once Kurt had finished the main part of his lunch Noah stood up going over to the cupboard to grab Kurts dessert. 

Kurt eat his dessert just as quickly. And Noah watched as Kurt leaned back in his his high chair staring with a little bit of disbelief as Kurts stomach hit the edge of his tray. 

“Still hung’y.” Kurt told his daddy with a small moan as he brand a hand up to tap at his obviously quite full belly. 

Noah never able to refuse when his baby asked for food grabbed his donut off of his own plate and pulled a chunk of giving it to his baby. 

Kurt happily eat the donut with a smile on his face. 

Just as Noah was about to give Kurt the last bite another one of Kurts shirt botones popped and Kurt sighed in relief as he opened his mouth for the last bite. 

Noah smiled at his baby. “You finished now little one?” 

“Bot bot.” When Kurt was a big meal he tended to get quite tired after and in the last week or two he had gotten to drinking a bottle of milk after lunch before he took a nap letting his belly digest all the food he had just eaten. 

Noah nodded as he grabbed the last of his own sandwich popping it in his mouth as he stood up to me the bottle. 

Once he was down he walked Over taking Kurt bib of and sliding the tray of his high chair off not that surprise when Kurts belly moved forward a little. 

Noah also wasn’t all the surprised when he had to lift his baby’s belly up a little to reach the high chair strap and undo it. 

Noah picked his baby up walking them into the living room and sitting down in the rocking chair. 

Noah started feeding Kurt his bottle who sleepily drank from it. And when about half way through he heard Kurt’s jeans button finally give up before the buttons it’s self it him in the stomach he kept his small noise of surprise in as Kurt get more comfortable in his lap. 

Kurt fell asleep not long after he finished the bottle and instead of putting Kurt to bed like he usually did Noah turned the Tv on really quietly and sat in the living room with his sleeping Kurt in his arms rubbing his hand over his stomach. Loving the feeling of the full stomach on his hand. 

Kurt slept for about an hour before he woke up with a cry needing a diaper change. 

And while in recent months Kurt had gotten to being quit active in the morning that afternoon was spent with Kurt sitting on the floor dummy in his mouth as he watched the TV, stomach pushing the flaps of his jeans part, his shirt sitting open (Noah doubted he would ever get it done up again) and shirt having risen a little it higher to show of a good three thirds of Kurts belly that now rested on his lap when he was sat down. 

Dinner was much like Breakfast and lunch with Noah feeding Kurt more then he probably should have and his baby belong visibly full by the time it was over. 

That didn’t stop Kurt from asking for his evening snake of a bowl of ice cream about an hour after dinner was over. 

“What PJs do you want to wear?” Noah asked as he got his baby ready for bed. 

“Fishy.” Kurt said happily around his dummy. 

Noah nodded as he went to grab Kurts fishy pajamas. 

Noah changed his baby quilt easily with he bottoms being just the right size and the top being just a little small that it showed a small sliver of Kurts belly. 

Once dressed Noah feed Kurt his what was now three and a half bottles of milk before putting his baby to bed. 

As he laid in bed obviously full from the food and milk he had that night Kurt had a small content smile on his face. And Noah stood watching his baby for a few minutes before he headed to bed himself.


End file.
